Angel in Heaven
by Sweet Preserves
Summary: Post ep for Boom...Nick attends Kristi's funeral that he provided for her. He thinks he's alone, but a few special people show up, one in particular, to help him through his loss. A little bit of angst, but mostly drama and Snicker romance.


Okay, not that I haven't written a lot of anything, but this isn't my usual thing. I mostly stick to humor/romance, and usually it's not too angsty or anything. But I was watching "Boom" (I think that's what it's called...the one where Nick sleeps with a hooker and is suspected of her murder when she dies the next day) and I was inspired... not only by Nick Stokes kissing someone like that...(sigh and rowr) but also by his personality showing through that regular Texan charm... he was just so sweet and I had to write a little piece for him. But don't worry if you're depressed in the beginning...you'll feel better later...I hope!! Read and review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely related to CSI/CBS...if I did, Nick and Sara would be together having crazy sex and Nick would be naked in every show... I would not be here writing fanfiction with all you lovely people. But to steal from forensicsfan, I would love to have a cup of coffee with George... and Jorja... but mostly George... in his house... alone... ahem...sorry.

Peace:-)

--Sweet Preserves

"Son, I'm afraid it doesn't look like anyone else is showing up." An old priest stood before a coffin, the only other living person in the cemetery besides a man in a black suit, his head hung and his hands folded in front of him. The usual sunny Las Vegas stood in the distance, but a cloud seemed to hang over the city. To anyone else, it was a normal, beautiful day. The world continued, as if nothing had ever happened. A girl's life ended, an innocent man's world turned upside down, and another still, sent to jail for life. But yet, the world continued on. No one would even notice that Kristi Hopkins was gone. Forever.

"I'm sorry Father. You can go ahead." Came a soft Texan accent.

"Thank you, son." As the priest began to say the prayers for Kristi Hopkins burial rite, Nick Stokes mind began to wander. She was so young, so beautiful. She wasn't cut out for the type of life she led. He was so proud when she told him she was going back to school.

This wasn't just a burial of a young girl who had made a few mistakes in life. To Nick, this was a burial of his old life. An end to his playboy, carefree ways. Sure, when he got over this, he'd still smile that famous grin and show off the Texan charm. But he would be a little more careful from now on about whether he thought with his brain, rather than what's inside his pants.

He was almost 32 years old now, and his parents were after him. It was time to settle down, and find love. He knew Kristi wasn't love; she was a lost soul who needed help. An angel on earth that belong where she had ended up. In many ways, he and Kristi were a lot alike. While he convinced her to change her ways and go to school, she ended up changing his life, unintentionally, with her murder. Both had made a few mistakes, and perhaps were a little too carefree. And when he went inside her home, where she lit a fire and poured two glasses of wine, he just couldn't help himself. But now, he needed love. He wanted to find someone to settle down with. Have a family.

"....Forever and ever. Amen." The priest ending a prayer brought Nick back to earth.

"Amen." Nick mumbled, and jumped when he heard a chorus of 'amen's' behind him. Looking behind him, trying to hide his tear stained face, he saw all his co workers from the night shift of CSI: Catherine stood next to Grissom, smiling sadly at Nick. Warrick and Greg stood just behind him, and Warrick put his hand over his chest in a fist, then put up two fingers, as if to say, 'I got your back.' Nick nodded sadly, trying desperately to stop the tear that ran down his cheek.

That was when he saw her.

Sara stood closest to him, dressed in a plain black dress, nothing elegant, but to Nick she was beautiful. She looked up into his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "No one should be alone at a time like this, Nick."

Not trusting his voice, he attempted to swallow the lump in his throat as he nodded, looking back towards the coffin. Finally he spoke, so quietly that only Sara could hear him. "Kristi's alone."

"No she's not. You're here."

"She's got no family. No friends."

"What about you?"

"I—"He couldn't finish what he was going to say as the tears fell down his cheeks. Without a word, Sara handed him a tissue. "Thanks." He barely whispered.

Eventually, Sara found her voice. "Listen. Kristi was not alone. You were with her. You were someone who cared, one person in a world of faces that just turned the other way. But you cared, and that made all the difference in the world to her."

"Yeah, it almost got me arrested and cost me my career." He spoke with an almost crude humor, his voice full of bitter hate for the man who ended Kristi's life.

"Nick, you changed her. You convinced her to change her life. The fact that... this..." She gestured to the grave. "...happened, you couldn't do anything about that."

"Joe told me that he killed her because she was going to start her own business. That was why she went to school. To recruit new girls."

"No." She told him.

"I know that bastard gave me no reason to believe him, and I don't want to... but God, Sara...can someone like that, like Kristi, can they really change?"

"I spoke to a few girls who knew Kristi. Tracked them down with some help of Brass. Everyone loved her. She wasn't like the rest of them. She didn't belong. They told me she did apply to college, and was accepted. And she was turning her life around. She wanted to go into science, said some guy...Nicky," She offered him a small smile, "told her all about it. According to the girls, she talked to them about it all the time."

Nick didn't know what to say. All he could manage was a small nod. When he looked up, he noticed the priest had finished and they were just about to lower the coffin. "Wait." Without another word, he walked up and knelt down besides the plain brown box. He held a red rose in his hand. Gently, he laid it on the shiny oak. "You were too young Kristi. When you were ready to grow up, it was too late. But I'm glad I could help you realize, and try to change your ways, even if it didn't work out. You were an angel here... and how you're an angel in heaven. Good bye, Kristi." He spoke his words softly, so softly no one around him even knew he was talking. Putting his head down, he placed a small kiss on the casket and rested his arm on it, as he let his tears flow freely.

Nick had no idea how long he was standing there until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Sara looking at him with a sad smile and tears in her eyes. "C'mon, Nick. I'll take you home."

Nodding, he laid his head down on the casket once more. "Goodbye." He whispered and stood up. That was when he noticed that everyone had gone except the two of them. Silently, Sara took his hand. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Like I said, no one should be alone."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?" They walked slowly out the cemetery, towards her black Tahoe.

"Sure." His voice was monotonous.

"How did you know her?"

He chuckled sadly. "It's not what you think. My reputation is slightly over inflated... mostly by Greg. Yeah, I was a bit of a playboy, but, believe it or not, I was the tamest one of my friends. I did jump into bed with a few more women than I'd like to admit, but they all were hiring these girls and wanted me to join in. Anyway, on my 30th birthday, the guys gave me a hotel key. They said to go to that room in the Bellagio, and 'she'd' be there'. Waiting for me.

"Well, I went there, and sure enough, there she was. I was nervous, but to her it was another job and she tried to get me into it. We were just about to when I stopped." Nick let out a long sigh. "I cried. I couldn't help it. I couldn't pay a woman for sex. One night stands was bad enough, but paying for it? I couldn't go through with it. Instead, we spent the entire night talking. I told the guys I had a great time, and no one knew any better. But every now and again, if I saw her there, on the street, I'd buy her dinner."

Tears fell down his cheeks once again, and Sara put her arms around him, hugging him close. "Why don't I take you home, I'll make us some lunch, and we can watch a movie. Or just talk." She asked him quietly. She wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that, but she knew she had wanted to do that for a long time.

He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. They reflected the fear of a small child, like she was afraid he would say no. "I'd like that." Her face suddenly showed relief, the fear instantly disappearing.

"Good. C'mon."

They held hands again until they reached Sara's SUV, only letting go to get in the vehicle. Once inside, Nick loosened his tie and sighed, leaning his head against the window of the passenger side door, watching the world go past. His hand rested on the console, and he jumped when he felt a small tender hand against his large calloused one.

Looking over at the brunette beside him, he couldn't help but be in awe of her simple beauty. 'Sara, Plain and Tall.' That's what many people thought of her. He had heard officers say it, and he seemed to remember her telling him and Warrick once about her classmates in grade school, teasing her. But she was anything but plain. She wasn't what a lot of people regarded as beautiful; bleached blonde with fake boobs, tiny waists, loads of makeup and short skirts. But to him at that moment, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. That was when he knew. He would never find anyone as beautiful as Sara Sidle; his best friend and favorite CSI.

Sara looked back at him and noticed he was staring at her. "Nick." Her voice shook him out of his reverie and he leaned against the door again. "Nick." Her voice was more insistent.

"Yeah?"

"I know you probably think you didn't help her. But you did. And I know you tried. And Nick, well... you know you've touched a lot of people here." Nick scoffed quietly. "Don't ever think that anything you do is worthless. I know maybe with Kristi it seemed like it was a lost cause, but it wasn't. She was ready to change her life. And she's not the only one. I know... I, for one..." She had a hard time expressing her emotions, and tried to find the right words to say. "Well... Warrick, you've helped him, playing video games and stuff on the weekends to keep him out of the casinos, and Catherine's told me you baby-sit Lindsay every now and again." She grinned at the thought, and he smiled back. "Greg, well, he looks up to you like a big brother. And I know, well...I—I'm a better person because of you."

Nick looked at her, not sure what to say. They had pulled into his driveway, but they stayed in the Tahoe. Speechless, he tilted his head, not really understanding what she meant.

"You've helped me learn how to have fun. I read other things besides forensics journals now and watch TV other than Cold Case Files. And I don't know the last time I turned on my police scanner."

"Sara." She closed her eyes, trying to keep herself composed as she heard her name fall of his lips so softly in that delicious accent. Whenever he was upset or emotional, it was always thicker. "You don't know how good that makes me feel to hear that. And for what it's worth, you know, you've made me a better person. You've helped me learn to settle down a little. Ever since I met you, I've been more dedicated to work."

"I guess we kind of even each other out." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Now we're normal." He laughed slightly. "Well, I know I am."

"Stokes, you are certainly not normal."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Well, who else would get so excited by Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream than you?"

His eyes opened. "Do you have some?"

"No!" She giggled at the look on his face. His big brown eyes reminded her of puss in boots in Shrek II.

"Sara, don't ever joke about Chunky Monkey ice cream. Ever." He said in mock seriousness before breaking out into a grin.

"C'mon, let's make some lunch." She got out and he met her around front.

Putting an arm around her shoulders, Nick kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Sara."

"For what?"

"For helping me forget."

"Anytime. I know from experience, laughing is a much better way for forgetting your troubles than alcohol."

At this, Nick gave her a hug and whispered in her ear softly, "If you ever need to forget anything, I'm here to make you laugh. I owe you big time."

"Thanks Nick." They starred into each other's eyes, drawing closer until Nick, scarred of what might happen jumped back and unlocked his door.

"C'mon in. Uh...you can just throw your coat wherever. I just had the place cleaned up."

Sara walked into a messy living room with bowls, chip bags and clothes were thrown everywhere. As much of a mess it was, she liked it. It was homey and the masculinity of it screamed 'Nick'. "You're joking right? This place is a pig sty!" 

"Hey, don't go dissin pigs. They're actually quite clean." He said, pretending to be serious but burst out laughing. "Okay, do you want to cook together or will we just order something and eat it while we watch a movie?"

"I'm in the mood for Chinese. I would cook, but I'm just really not in the mood. And now that I'm sitting here, I'm not getting up, this couch is extremely comfortable." She relaxed against a large overstuffed couch that faced a big TV.

"Yeah, once you get on that couch it's hard to get up."

"I owe you one."

"Sara you don't owe me one. You've done more than enough."

"But I'd like to."

Nick thought about it and shrugged. "Okay."

Sara burst out laughing. "Nicky Stokes, you will never turn down free food, will you?"

"Nope." He grinned. "Okay, I'll order. Umm, Steak and pork good for you?" She glared at him. "Okay, if you insist, I'll get all beef." He laughed as he sat down next to her and got out the menus next to his phone, and got a punch in the arm. "OW!! Man, Sidle, you hit harder than most guys!"

"And don't forget it."

Nick placed the order and within a half hour the two were sprawled on the couch together, eating out of each other's containers and laughing while they watched Bruce Almighty, one that Sara had picked out of Nick's large DVD collection.

Sara was leaning against Nick's chest as they ate out of the same container now, not noticing how close they were to one another. She felt his eyes on her and looked up. "What?" She asked when she saw that he was staring.

"You've uh... got..." He reached out and pulled a noodle off her face and ate it. "Mmm good. Sidle noodles."

Giggling, Sara moved up his body a little more so she was looking in his face. "You know, you're not exactly the cleanest eater. She took a piece of green pepper off his lip and fed it too him.

"Want some?" He asked, the end sticking out between his lips. Grinning and giggling, she leaned up and took a bite, their lips were so close they almost touched.

"Mmm Nicky peppers are better than Sidle noodles."

"That's what you think."

"You know, you've got..."

"Huh?"

"Sauce..." She leaned up without thinking and licked his lips. "Mmm that was the best so far."

"Sar, I'm so glad you're such a messy eater." He whispered and kissed her deeply. Nick tugged on her bottom lip with his soft ones and she whimpered against him, opening her mouth. Soon, their clothes began to join Nick's already messy floor while they exchanged heated kisses.

Much later, the couple was lying together on the couch, covered under a blanket that Nick kept on the arm of his couch. Nick covered her body with his own as they stretched out on the soft leather.

"Mmm...I never noticed how comfortable this couch is."

"I know. I don't think I'll ever get up again."

"We can just keep ordering in and stay here." He grinned and kissed her softly.

"I think we'd traumatize the delivery boy."

Nick laughed loudly and sighed against her as she lazily traced circles on his muscled chest. "Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"I think this is even better than laughing to forget."

"Yeah."

"But you know, I didn't do this to forget. I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Sara grinned from ear to ear, bearing the gap in her teeth. "Me too."

"Good. Cause there's plenty more where that came from."

"I can't wait."

"Well you may have to wait for a bit. I'm not eighteen anymore."

"Funny. You'd never say it." She said as she felt his muscled body on top of her.

"God you're so sexy." He whispered and kissed her again. Barely audible, he whispered into her ear. "I love you." A tear fell down her cheek as she looked up into his eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She cried. "I love you too."

"God..." He hugged her close. "I realized today how stupid I've been all my life. I've been looking for love in all the wrong places and here you are, right in front of me."

"Sometimes the best things are right in front of our eyes. We just don't see it."

Nick waggled his eyebrows and lifted up to look up and down her body. "Well I certainly see something now." He said, his accent intentionally thick.

"NICK!" She laughed and smacked him as he tackled her and covered her in kisses, causing her to giggle.

This one day changed their lives forever. Nick said goodbye to a friend and a way of life, and finally found love and happiness. Sara became an all round happier person as they both realized what they were missing in their lives.

Sorry about the crappy and mushy ending. I just couldn't figure out any other way to end it! Oh well...review!!!!


End file.
